Harry Potter and the Family
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: Sirius was cleared the year before, and now he is able to take Harry home with him! this is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Better Life, read that first please! LEAVE REVIEWS! THANKYOU! teehee
1. Privet Drive

**Harry Potter and the New Family**

_this is the sequel to **Harry Potter and the Better Life**, you might want to read that first, maybe not idk yet lol_

_please READ AND REVIEW!!_

Chapter 1: Privet Drive

It has been almost two days now since Harry said goodbye to Sirius and Remus at the Kings Cross. He was hoping that it would only take a week, or even just one more day. He didnt care, he already missed his godfather. It was wierd, not even a month ago he thought Sirius to be a murderer who had betrayed his parents, and now he was his godfather and in the process of living with him. He couldnt explain why he took to Sirius so fast, he just seemed like someone you really could trust.

Harry was currently writing a letter to him now, they had been writing everyday. How their bond grew so strong so fast was beyond Harry but he didnt care, he finally had someone outside of his friend, Ron Weasley's, family. Sirius really showed he cared for Harry, he had risked going back to Azkaban, or receiving the kiss, to make sure Harry was safe, if that didnt prove nothing than nothing would.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and finished his letter to his godfather.

_Dear Sirius,_

_everything is fine here, i dont know what you did to scare the Dursleys but it worked. Now they are afraid you will show up and turn them into frogs if i asked you too. Actually i think that would be hilarious, Lets do it! Just kidding lets not._

_I am actually very bored now, and i think i started abusing this power, I told Dudley that you said for him to run around the neighborhood in his underwear for my amusement and he did it! Now i have a blackmail picture! Go me! But do you think we can afford the thearapy i need because of that?_

_Anyway everything is fine here, HOPING TO SEE YOU SOON!!_

_Harry_

He handed the letter to his owl Hedwig, and she flew out the window. The sun was going down and the street lamps was coming on, Harry marked off another day on his calendar, he has been here for four days now, without a hint that they were on there way. He hoped it would be soon, he missed his godfather and Remus.

ooooooo

Sirius was about ready to pull his hair out, there was too many meetings and paperwork to get done before he can even pick up his godson. He was his godfather for gods sake!! He signed the papers years ago that he would take care of Harry if anything happened to James, he guessed it was because of him not being exactly innocent for the past twelve years, so he had to start all over again.

Sirius signed what had to have been the millionth paper, and handed his stack to the lady across the table for him, who was waiting patiently for him to finish.

She took the papers and looked through all the papers that he had signed, "Ok Mr. Black, and you said that you had a house?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And this is the correct address here," she indicated the address in question.

"Correct."

"And you have already had the fireplace registered in the Floo Network in all said locations?"

"Yes ma'am." Sirius nodded.

"Ok, and you have had the house filled with the neccessary needs to take care of young Potter?"

"Yes ma'am." he had made sure of that.

She looked through the papers to make sure there wasnt anything else, "Ok Mr. Black, I believe that we are all set, you may pick up young Potter anytime."

Sirius smiled, "Really? Everything is done?" he couldnt hide his excitement.

"Yes Sir, while you are helping him with his things i will be inspecting the house, by the time you get done there i will be done inspecting the house."

"Thankyou so much!" he stood up and shook the case worker's hand, he couldnt hide his smile. He walked out of her office and sprinted down to the lobby where Remus was waiting for him. "MOONY!! WE CAN GO GET HIM NOW!!"

Remus smiled, "We can? Seriously?! he was overjoyed as well.

"Yes..." he ran his hands through his hair, "Siriusly." and grinned at his own pun.

"Well stop wasteing your time on old puns and lets go get him!"

"Lets!" and they ran to the apparation section, with a small pop and turn of their cloaks, they were on thier way.

ooooooooooo

Harry had walked down to the kitchen for dinner, he wondered if they would let him eat in his room. Yea they would, if he mentioned Sirius's name. Harry chuckled, but decided against it.

As he was walking down the steps he ran into Dudley, "Watch where your going you little freak!" he yelled and pushed Harry, who had to hold onto the banister to keep from rolling down the steps. He immediately pushed back, "Watch where the hell you swing your fat ass."

"How about i excersize my fat ass on your face, Potter." Dudley looked as if he was mad enough to do it.

"Or i can make you excersize by asking my godfather to chase you around the block a few times, would you like for my godfather to chase you Dud?"

Dudley snapped his mouth shut, that was his answer he didnt want for Sirius to chase him around the bloke a few times. Harry huffed and continued down the stairs, leaving a pale Dudley to stand there to think about an ex convict chasing him.

Harry opened the swinging door to the kitchen, but to another uproar. "Boy! Did I hear you cuss in my house."

Harry fumed, Dudley had almost broke his neck! And they were worried about Harry cussing? "Your son just tried to push me down the steps!"

"Well maybe you should get out of the way!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well thats kind of hard when the stair way is this wide," Harry opened his arms to indicate the width, "and your son is," he extended the width more, "this wide."

Dursley's face turned even more purple, "Get to your room! No-"

Harry knew what he was going to say, "Oh i dont like that like, im sure Sirius wont either." Harry mumbled and turned to go to his room.

He didnt know what happpened, as soon as he turned around his scar seared with white hot pain, he got dizzy and fell to the kitchen floor his hands over his head.

He was now inside a strange house he had never seen before, he was standing behind a chair the was facing the fire, his gut told him that he did not want to see what was in that chair, because he had a feeling what he would see, his scar was burning more and more the longer he looked at the back of that chair.

_this is the first chapter!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!_

_chapter two will be up later on tonite!! hope you like!_

_thanks for reading!_


	2. The Scar and the Vision

_thankyou for all the NICE reviews, Flame Rising is like the asshole of isnt he?_

_anyway please be nice in your review! remember im new teehee_

**_HARRY POTTER AND THE FAMILY_**

Chapter 2: The Scar and the Dream

Sirius and Remus apparated in an alley a few blocks away from Privet Drive, their smiles had haven't left their faces, they were taking Harry away from the Dursley's! They could finally get to know their best friend's son! They started the walk to Privet Drive.

"Sirius," Remus said, suddenly, "Promise you will keep your pranks at a minimum for a while. We don't want to scare him away."

Sirius gasped and dramatically put his hand to his chest, "Moony! How dare you? Me? I would never!"

Remus smirked, "Padfoot please..."

Sirius chuckled, "Moony please! Harry's a little prankster himself, he would probably just prank us back."

"US?!" Remus said raising his eyebrows, "Padfoot he would prank you! I will not have a part in none of it."

Sirius shook his head, "Of course Moony, whatever you say."

They had turned the corner onto Privet Drive, they were just a few houses away, as Sirius finally pointed out, he started clapping his hands together and jumping up and down yelling, "Almost there!" over and over in a childlike voice.

Remus chuckled but said, "Calm down, Padfoot." although he wanted to do the same.

"But Moony!" Sirius pointed down the road, "Were almost there to my godson's former house!"

Remus chuckled "Yes, Padfoot I see that."

Sirius yelled, "Woo!" and started running the rest of the way, Remus followed along.

They ran up the drive to number 4, and knocked on the door. No answer, Sirius frowned and knocked louder. Still no answer, and they soon found out why.

"Vernon! What is going on? What did you do to him?"

"I didnt do nothing to the little freak!"

Sirius knew what they was talking about and he didnt like it, not one bit. He slammed the door open and ran to the source of the yelling, the kitchen. When they ran through the kitchen door it issued more screaming from the wife, but they didnt care, they only saw Harry and his walrus uncle standing over him.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled and ran to his godson, "WHAT DID YOU DO DURSLEY!" He was beside himself, Remus had his wand out pointing it at them.

Sirius flipped Harry over onto his lap, and gasped. There was blood running down Harry's face. His scar was bleeding.

oooooooooo

_"You have returned to me Luscius." a voice hissed from the chair, "tell me...why...after so long."_

_"My Lord," Harry said kneeling to the back of the chair. "I heard a whisper fo your whereabouts. I came to find you as soon as I heard. I have searched-"_

_"LIES." the voiced hissed menacingly, "you have not searched for me! You cannot lie to the Dark Lord, Lucius."_

_"My deepest apologies my Lord, but i have listened..."_

_"And well, I see, you have pleased your Lord Lucius," the voice was more calm, "Now for my return..."_

_"It has been planned my Lord." Harry said nodding, "The boy will be in your possession, he will not be able to escape this time my Lord."_

_"Good, you will be well rewarded, my most faithful follower..."_

_"Harry! Harry! Please wake up!"_

Harry squinted and groaned, he was awake...he was with his master...what is going on?

"Harry please!" that voice, Harry knew that voice.

Harry's mind began to clear, he knew who he was again, and who that was.

"Sirius?" Harry opened his eyes, "What-"

"Harry!" Sirius was relieved, "What happened?"

Harry tried to move but was forced to lie still, Remus was sponging the blood off of his forehead. Harry tried to make sense of it all, what was going on? What happened? He remembered telling his Uncle how fat his son was and then...what?..what happened after that? He couldnt remember...

"I dont know.." He grunted.

"What happened?" Sirius growled to Dursley.

"Dont ask me, we was...talking...and then he suddenly screamed and grabbed his forehead and than fell, I dont know what that was about!" Dursley snapped as if to show he had nothing to do with it.

Sirius didnt think Dursley did anything to Harry, it was his scar, Voldemort was obviously in the picture, and if Harry's scar hurt, than he was close.

"We have to get Harry out now." Sirius said to Remus, who nodded and finished wrapping Harry's forehead. "Do you care to grab his things, Ill take him to the house and summon Dumbledore."

Remus nodded. Sirius gently lifted Harry into his arms. "Its ok, Harry I got you, were going home." and with that he apparated to their new house.

_sorry i know its a short chapter, please review!_


	3. New Family and New Worries

_sorry it took soooo long to update, lots goin on here. this is chapter three, thanks for reading!!_

HARRY POTTER AND THE NEW FAMILY

CHAPTER THREE: NEW FAMILY AND NEW WORRIES

Sirius apparated into their new house, Harry had passed out again. He ran to the couch and gently placed his godson down and put a blanket over him. After he made sure his godson, was comfortable and his breathing was normal he ran to the fireplace, grabbed some floo and threw it into the fireplace. "Albus!" he gasped out, a few seconds later and the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of the fire.

"Sirius?" he said confused, "What has happened?"

"Its Harry, his scar, it was bleeding!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and his face vanished, and than a loud pop from behind Sirius and their he stood in person.

"Thankyou, Albus." Sirius and Dumbledore stood over Harry, Dumbledore looked concerned at him.

"Do you know what happened before this occured?"

"Dursley," he spit out like the name was poison, "said that they were talking, Harry came round for a few and said he didnt know what happened, and than he passed out again." Sirius was nervous, he kept fluffing up his godson's pillows and pushing his hair out of his face. Dumbledore was turning this new information around in his head. 'The only time Harry's scar hurt or even twinged it was when Voldemort was near...or getting stronger. But I do not recall his scar ever bleeding...what could this mean?' He didnt know what to make of this, "Ill go fetch Madam Pomfrey." He said to the frantic godfather, and wit that he disapparated.

Remus apparated a few seconds after Dumbledore, Harry's belongings around him and forgotten as he went to Sirius. "How is he doing?" he asked panicked.

Sirius just shook his head, still rubbing Harry's hand and starring at him, willing his godson to open his eyes, to show that he was ok. "Dumbledore went to get Pomfrey. Remus...what do you think this means?"

Remus shook his head slightly, he didnt know anything about cursed scars, let alone Harry's...but he knew in his heart that it wasnt good news.

Madam Pomfrey apparated into the living room, a sack of potions in her hand. "Shoo! Let me take a look at him." she hurried over to the still unconscious boy on the sofa, checking him out and taking his temperature.

Sirius felt helpless, what could he do? How could he prevent this from happening? Will it ever happen again. From a far off distance he felt a hand on his shoulder...trying to calm him...but he couldnt be calmed, not when his godson was bleeding and unconscious right in front of him...

--

Dumbledore had paced his office over a hundred times, muling over the new events that just took place. The only conclusion he could think of was that Voldemort was regaining power...and he is attacking Harry. He was going to rip the poor boy appart, he wanted his revenge he wanted Harry dead. How Voldemort had gained more strength he couldnt even begin to fathomize, but he did know that a servant had found him and is giving him power from an unknown source, if this keeps up Voldemort would reign again!

Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked out the window from his study, taking in the beauty of the Hogwarts grounds. How it could change over the dark times that is ever looming over the horizon...he tore his eyes from the scene and went to his pensive and extracted the memory and watched sadly as it glided gently into the contents. He waved his wand over the pensive and a foggy mist rose slowly from the basin, it took the form of a possessed Trelawney and her voice rang through his study...Dumbledore didnt have to listen, he knew what she was saying. He knew it by bloody heart, he hadnt been able to get those words out of his head ever since that fatefull Halloween. Those words had haunted him like a nightmare.

"Im afraid, Harry, that you may find out what your destiny in-tells sooner than either you or I thought." he said sadly. "However I am afraid that you will not like it, but you must, never the less, embrace it..."

--

ONE WEEK LATER

"Harry!" Sirius called in his normal cheerful voice, "Hurry up breakfast is ready!" he levitated the eggs and bacon to the table, while the orange juice jug poured its contents into three separate glasses.

"Ill be down in a minute!" he heard his godson call from upstairs.

Sirius whistled and sat down at the table, leaning over to read the paper next to Remus, "Anything we might need to watch out for?"

Remus didnt have to ask what his friend meant, "No...nothing out of the usual. Unless you consider muggle toilets regurgitating and attacking muggles with its contents out of the norm..."

Sirius chuckled and sighed out of relief at the same time, "Yeah I find that out of the ordinary!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sirius smiled his signiture smile, "Cuz im not the one that made it do that!" he barked and took a drink of his orange juice.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to the paper as Harry came into the kitchen. "Morning fellow Maurauders!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Morning mini Maurauder!" they yelled back and smiled at their charge as he sat down at the table and tucked into his breakfast.

"Anything good in the news?" he asked Remus.

"A regurgitating toilet attacking muggles with its contents." Remus repeated to Harry, who laughed and looked at Sirius supiciously.

"Hey!" Sirius put his hands up to show his innocence, "I said it was odd I didnt think and/or do it."

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Your right Sirius...it was me."

Remus laughed and Sirius put on a mock shock reaction, "How dare you do such a thing without including me!"

"Ok ill make it up to you, next time well hex a porto potty to tip over everytime someone goes in it, deal?"

Remus laughed harder and Sirius barked, "DEAL! And then well make the rest of the neighborhoods water hoses spit out green slime."

They all shared a laugh, just like they do all the time. Harry loved living with his godfathers, he truly felt he had a family, that loved him. He never wanted to go back to the Dursley! However he would have rather said goodbye to them rather than what had happened, and at the timing! He really wished that Remus and Sirius was not there to have witnessed that, the fear that took hold of them when it happened, he really did hope that it was last time it happened. He didnt fret over it too much in front of his godfathers, but he was worried about what it might mean...and what could happen to his new family and peaceful home if he was correct...

--

_AGAIN IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, THANKYOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS!_


End file.
